Trading agreements
by Cybertronprincess
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have a conversation about their respective partners and plans for the future. Lambo/Praxian. I probably shouldn't write fanfiction while I'm drunk, but we'll survive. Shall I continue?


**Herp-derp, I shouldn't be allowed to write while I'm drunk. I write silly, relatively fluffy slag and stuff... No more Vodka/Coke Zero/Transformers G1 marathons for me!**

* * *

"So...,"

"So?," Sideswipe briefly glanced about their surroundings, his attempt at starting a conversation met with cold irritation, as usual in these situations.

"I was... wondering...,"

"About...?," Sunstreaker's patience was especially thin today, but he made an effort not to snap at his brother, out of love and the knowledge that losing his temper in his position would look very silly.

"About... Bluestreak," Sideswipe licked his upper lip nervously, optics turned up to the ceiling. When his brother didn't reply immediately, he risked a glance. His bright yellow twin was staring at him indifferently, a stare most found unnerving. He usually wouldn't have, under alternate circumstances.

"... What precisely are you wondering about Bluestreak, brother?," The yellow Lambo had a very precise way of speaking; he was refined, pronounced every letter and syllable, and had a very tricky tongue. Where as Sideswipe would talk in slang, shorten words and even make up a few to express his usually over the top emotions. In these instances, as far as he knew, Sunstreaker was the only one who understood his brother's bizarre vocabulary. But in general, Sideswipe's dialect was closer to their home town accent than Sunstreaker's.

"Well... you two are... dating, right?,"

"And?," Sideswipe looked down at the floor, wiggling where he was. The subject was clearly uncomfortable, which brought several suggestions to Sunstreaker's brain. "And we shall _not_ be having a threesome," he stated firmly. His brother just laughed, so hard tears began swelling in the corner of his optics.

"Well now, that's just selfish, bro!," he snickered once his fit was over, squeezing one shutter closed to rest the sore sensor, free optic glittering at his brother. "But that's not what I was thinking of," he assured him. Sunstreaker snorted.

"You _aren't _thinking perverted thoughts? That'd be a first," He sniffed, sticking his olfactory sensor in the air. "Alright then; out with it. What were you 'wondering' about my mate?," At his brother's jolt, he immediately bit his glossa and seethed, realising what he'd just said.

"Your _mate_, Sunshine?," Sideswipe gawked. "Okay, I know you've been bonking him in storage closets on a regular basis, but that doesn't quite make him your _mate!_ Unless you've gone and bonded with him without me noticing, which I can't really see happening!," he snorted in amusement.

Sunstreaker hissed threateningly, then looked aside. "A slip of the tongue. I assure you, after the war, he _will_ be a part of our spark." He was so sure of himself. Sideswipe was impressed, but also taken aback by his brother's seriousness. In the past, he'd been adamant to _never_ letting anyone else into their bond. But his unwillingness to share Bluestreak with his own twin had raised interesting questions. "That is... if you approve?," And _now_ he was asking for Sideswipe's approval?

Bluestreak, what _have_ you done to his brother's brain?

Sideswipe laughed, tossing his head back and kicking his pedes. "Approve?," He repeated, to make sure he wasn't going mad. "Since when did _you_ need approval from _me_ about your relationships, bro?," He chuckled. Sunstreaker was quiet, then looked down at the floor.

"Because Bluestreak and I have already spoken about it. We agreed that, after the war, we would hold a traditional Praxian bonding ceremony, at his request. He understands better than anyone I've ever been with that I need you, and you need me, and he even implores me to leave him when you are in trouble or alone on the battlefield. He understands us, Sideswipe, and... I really do want him to be a part of us," he sighed, resting his head against his forearm. "Is that so bad? To want my brother's acceptance that even after all this time, after all I've done to other bots I've been with in the past, I've finally found... the one?," He turned his optics to his crimson twin, then winced at Sideswipe's wide-optic, ajar-jaw expression. The sheer amazement on Sideswipe's face spoke for itself, but he waited.

"Oh, wow... Sunstreaker...," That said a lot too; the use of his name. Not bro, or Sunshine, or Sunny. "Jeez, I never... I just... _yes!_," He suddenly exploded. "Of course you have my approval! I mean, I've never seen you so _happy_, not until you and Blue got together! I mean, no one else could see it, but I definitely could! A-and if you and your cutie want to spend the rest of your lives together, and you want to open us to him, then go ahead! I'd be more than happy to let him in!," Sideswipe's intakes were a little ragged, having been talking so quickly. His face plates were flushed and he truly thought touched tears would start rolling down his cheeks. "And bro, if you need someone to walk you down the aisle, I'm here!," He laughed. Sunstreaker scoffed, face bright red and trying to force back a huge, goofy grin that was only fit for his sibling.

"Please, _Bluestreak_ is the one who's to be given away! And Smokescreen will be handling that... hopefully,"

"Hopefully?,"

"Well, we haven't exactly brought up the matter with his brothers... actually, you're the first one to hear about our plans," Sunstreaker confessed, shrugging one shoulder awkwardly. A high pitched, drawn out squeak of affection echoed through the cell, his brother staring at him with that aforementioned goofy smile and goo-goo optics.

"Aw... you love your brother that much?," Sideswipe purred, very much inclined to lunge and hug his sibling if it were possible at that point.

"Well... I'd been waiting for the right moment... this conversation wasn't exactly supposed to happen just yet... much less in this setting," He glanced around the Decepticon dungeon, feeling ever-so slightly intimidated. The chains suspending them from the ceiling by their wrists rattled as Sideswipe wriggled happily, the weights on their ankles not affecting his hyper fidgeting at all.

"I know what you mean, bro! This _so_ isn't how I was aiming for this conversation to go!," His brother laughed once again, swinging back and forth where he dangled merrily. Sunstreaker tilted his head to see his twin better past his immobile arm, peering at him curiously.

"Then where were you going with those questions?," Sideswipe abruptly stopped swinging, though his ankle weights kept him swaying forwards and backwards even as his shoulders locked still. He stared straight forward, then bit his lip nervously and chuckled.

"Y-Y'know, I can't even remember!," He snickered softly. Sunstreaker scowled in irritation and disappointment; his brother was lying.

"Sideswipe...,"

"Um...,"

"I went and told you what had been on _my_ mind for the past few megacycles, so why can't you tell me?," Sideswipe squirmed at his twin's harsh tone, licking his upper lip over and over.

"Well shoot, why'd you have to make me sound so selfish, bro?," He whined, bending one knee in self-defence.

"Because you _are_ being selfish, now tell me what you wanted to ask!," The yellow Lambo snapped. Sideswipe gulped, then took a shaky intake, preparing himself mentally and verbally. At this, Sunstreaker braced himself; whatever was about to be said, it meant a lot to Sideswipe. It meant it would probably impact them both rather heavily.

"I was wondering about Bluestreak and you...," Sideswipe began steadily. "Because I wanted to ask if you two wanted to go on a double date."

Silence. The implications were flat out and as bland as his brother's paint job, but Sunstreaker was still having trouble comprehending what had just been said. So he went ahead and pried, "Excuse me? I don't think you quite understand the meaning of a 'double date', brother. In order to go on a double date, two couples are required, hence the term 'double'. And for Bluestreak and I to accompany you on a _double_ date, that would involve _you_ also...,"

"... Having a date," Sideswipe gave a bitter chuckle. "As much as it may surprise you, Sunny-bunny; I do, in fact, have a date."

Again, silence.

"... You have a date."

"I do."

"How long have you and this date been... well, dating?,"

"About a month now."

"And you neglected to tell your own brother this."

"Well, _he_ neglected to tell _his_ brothers as well, so we're both in the wrong!,"

Sunstreaker felt a rising, possessive growl in his throat, the natural urge to protect and claim the other half of his spark and _never_ share with anyone outside them. But, he reminded himself, Sideswipe had just given his approval of his eventual bonding to Bluestreak. Fair was fair, and if Sideswipe let Bluestreak have Sunstreaker, then in turn, Sunstreaker should let... whoever it was, have Sideswipe.

"Alright... so, as the humans say, spill the beans!," He offered an awkward attempt at a confident and assuring smirk to his brother, who peered over at him timidly. "Who's the lucky mech that's been courting my other half? I swear, if it's Tracks, I'm going to have to hit you." At his twin's laugh, he felt relieved he hadn't made the situation worse.

"Primus help the poor mech who get _Tracks_ as a trophy mate!," Sideswipe laughed. "And, well, it's sort of the other way around; _I've_ been courting _him_."

"And 'him' is...?,"

"... Promise you won't freak out?,"

"You know I can't promise even you that."

"True," Sideswipe took a deep intake, once again, and braced for impact. "Prowl."

The silence stretched out as Sideswipe screwed up his optics and tried not to squeal in terror, for no apparent reason. He didn't want to look at his brother, but something gave him the courage to crack open one optic and peek over to his yellow twin.

Sunstreaker was staring off sideways, looking thoughtful. Then, he made a rare chuckle and gave his usual, confident grin. "My brother, the smaller half of our spark, has been dating my future bond mate's big brother for an Earth month without me knowing," He chuckled again. "Primus, how thick of me not to figure it out. All those notes you were scribbling, those flowers you collected, the treats you bribed Ratchet for... I was too caught up in the same Praxian courting ritual to notice you were doing it too!,"

For a few minutes, they snickered and snorted together where they dangled, looking at the irony of the situation.

"Well, dag-nabbit Sides, I'm real sorry for that," Startled by Sunstreaker's sudden backtrack to the common accent in their small town home on Cybertron, Sideswipe gawked a little. "I shoulda been helpin' my baby brother wit' his wooin'!,"

"Dun worry 'bout it," Sideswipe replied, subtly hinting to his brother that he was talking in slang. "Youse been busy, I get it. So's I. We been flirtin' wit' pretty Praxies of our own."

Sunstreaker's face went bright red, realising his mistake and began coughing and clearing his throat, like the language was just a vocaliser glitch. "Y-yes, of course...," He amended, looking away from his twin's smug grin. "A-and I'm sure Bluestreak would be partial to a double date, if Prowl is up to it."

"Up to it? He's the one who _suggested_ it!," Sideswipe snorted, trading the Cybertronian dialect for Earth. "He's been wanting to let Smokescreen and Bluestreak know for a while, but can't bring himself to outright tell them!," He explained.

"And _your_ excuse for not telling _me?_,"

Sideswipe smiled softly, then rested his helm on his own forearm, sighing gently. "Well, that possessive '_mine mine mine_' growl a minute ago was kinda giving me doubts, you know?," Sunstreaker's face flushed.

Oh... he'd heard that.

"I'm sorry...,"

"Nah, it's cool. I understand," Sideswipe shrugged. "You're you, and I wouldn't change you for the whole of Cybertron." He nodded confidently. "I bet neither would Bluestreak."

"... Well, he seems to get pretty annoyed when I steal the covers."

"Not surprised, but I've had to deal with it since we were kids, so he's got no excuse!"

* * *

_**Hail to the princess, baby.**_


End file.
